


An Unexpected Arrival At Nonnatus House

by ERkirb25



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERkirb25/pseuds/ERkirb25
Summary: Upon Trixie’s return, Christopher faces several rejections, after he attempts to get back together with Trixie. After finding comfort in another woman, he soon finds he’s put himself and her, in a very difficult situation. Oh and it just so happens that the woman is a resident of Nonnatus House...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bit nervous about posting this as I’m not sure what peoples reactions will be, but this is my take on what could happen in Series 8 when Trixie returns.

Christopher looked down at the tiny newborn that lay, half asleep in his lap. His fingers stroked his fine hair, which was relatively dark but had large hints of ginger running through. 

Little George. Ten days old. 

The newborn began to stir and started rooting with his mouth. Christopher lifted him to his chest, and strolled over to the kitchen where George’s mother was making a cup of tea. 

‘Someone needs a feed Mummy...’ Christopher whispered, passing George into his mother’s arms. Christopher couldn’t help but smile as he watched George scrunched up, feeding and falling asleep, and he found himself thinking about how his son was welcomed into the world...

 

February 19th 1964

 

She had refused him again. Completely refused. Completely refused and gave all the reasons for her refusal that she had given three or four times before. 

Trixie had made herself clear to Christopher that she held all the morals concerning Alexandra that she had held whilst being with him, and that her views on the matter shouldn’t change. Much to his surprise as well, she even admitted that she didn’t love him anymore, but still respected him, and thought he was a wonderful man. They were to remain friends, and go their separate ways. 

Christopher wasn’t going to tell Trixie how much he had struggled over the past six months. He wasn’t going to tell her that it had taken the joint effort of both Phyllis and Valerie to cheer him up, or provide hope for him. And he certainly wasn’t going to tell Trixie that he had asked Valerie to come around on a couple of her nights off, to help Alexandra with any school projects she had had. Her mother had a new man on the scene, and that was proving difficult for Alexandra, mainly because her mother’s character had completely changed, and was taking simply no notice of Alexandra. The young girl had broken down whilst Valerie was there, which caused problems with Christopher as he felt so angry with his ex-wife for treating their daughter in this way. 

He was so thankful for Valerie’s presence. She had scooped the young girl up, and let her cry in her arms whilst Christopher sat next to them trying to talk to her. It was a Wednesday, and Alexandra’s mother and her new man had gone away for two nights, meaning Alexandra was staying with her father. 

Valerie was aware of the problems Alexandra was having, and new she was seeing a doctor, but wasn’t quite aware of how unsettled and upset she was. She just listened carefully, as she held Alexandra close to her chest. Alexandra was already in her pyjamas, and had fallen asleep on Valerie. The two adults agreed to wait for a while until they transferred her to her bed. 

‘Thank you Valerie- I’m so grateful. She’s taken a real liking to you. She told me you were like a second ‘Mummy’ yesterday.’ Christopher had told her when she was putting her jacket on to return to Nonnatus. 

‘Really? All she needs is a bit of motherly love, and it seems clear to me she isn’t getting that off anyone else.’ 

Christopher enveloped Valerie in his arms, and kissed her on the cheek before she left. Just friends. 

Yes, he really was thankful. 

Both Phyllis and Valerie had told him not to give up hope whilst Trixie was away, and that she may come around to the idea, but even up to two months after Trixie’s return, she had dismissed Christopher making herself clear they will never be. 

Valerie saw him as he was leaving Nonnatus after his final attempt to bring Trixie round. His head was hanging low- that wasn’t a good sign. She ran up to him quietly and wrapped an arm around him when they were out of view. 

‘Anything?’ she asked. Christopher shook his head. 

‘I think it’s time you gave up now. You’ve tried four times.’ 

‘I know. Her heads somewhere else.’ Christopher replied, hugging Valerie tightly. ‘You will still keep coming though won’t you? I don’t know what Alexandra would do without you. I don’t know what I would do without you!’ 

‘Of course I’ll keep coming! Why would I not?’ 

He shrugged. 

‘When is she going away again? Moira?’ 

‘A fortnight.’ 

Valerie escorted Christopher to the car, seeing that he looked nervous about the upcoming few weeks. 

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be here to help.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valerie decides to tell Trixie about her visits to Christopher’s flat...

February 23rd 1964 

 

‘I have to say, I don’t think I have ever worn a scarf so much Trixie.’ Valerie said, slipping the mustard silk through her fingers before beginning to undress. 

‘I saw it and immediately thought of you!’ 

Trixie opened the magazine that was lying at the bottom of her bed. 

‘So, I’ve heard briefly about your plans for the next few months, but I am in need of details!’ Valerie said, leaping into bed, and propping up her pillows.

‘Well, whilst I was in Portofino, there was talk of a new mass employment of midwives in the area. I’m rather tempted Val- I do love the East End, but... but I need change. I felt at home there. Maybe it’s because my godmothers there, but I’ve never been so sure.’ 

Trixie was saying this in a way that was almost suggesting she wanted Valerie’s approval. 

‘I think it sounds absolutely wonderful! I’m ever so pleased for you.’ 

There was silence, and a pause in which Valerie almost began talk of Christopher, but she drew back, worried as to what Trixie would say, despite the fact she had made herself clear that they were just friends, going their separate ways, and looking for love in other places. 

‘How did you find out?’ Valerie eventually asked.

Trixie looked reluctant to say. 

‘Don’t tell anyone- in the last two months I met a man, a doctor. His name was Pietro, but he knew I was a midwife and was telling me about it.’ 

‘Hmmm... Pietro sounds like a gentleman!’ 

‘Oh he was, he knew my godmother. She got very excited when I told her I was acquainted with him.’ 

Valerie raised an eyebrow. It sounded as if Trixie was going back partly for Pietro, but even if she was, that was a good thing. Trixie seemed genuinely happy. That definitely was a good thing. 

Valerie got under the covers. No, she was going to tell Trixie about Christopher. Telling the truth was a safe thing to do. 

‘Trixie, I need to tell you something. Because I feel it’s the right thing to do.’ 

Trixie put down her magazine, confused as to what Valerie could possibly be about to say. 

‘While you were away, Christopher was struggling, so I went up to him and asked him if I could do anything to help.’ 

Trixie kept an expressionless face that worried Valerie- but she persisted and continued to tell Trixie about her evenings with Christopher and Alexandra. 

‘So, I’ve been going around to his flat on some of my nights off. Moira hasn’t exactly been the mother Alexandra is wishing for over the past few months, as she has a new boyfriend and isn’t paying much attention to her.’ 

‘Poor sweetie.’ 

Valerie took a huge sigh of relief that that was Trixie’s response. She was concerned that she would be angry and worried that something was happening between them. 

‘She’s just needed someone else apart from her father to show her some love. Some motherly love.’ Valerie stated, staring deep into Trixie’s eyes. ‘Is that all alright with you?’ 

‘Oh Valerie of course it is! You are doing this for all the right reasons, and I wouldn’t want you to feel I was stopping you! You know full well my focus lies somewhere else don’t you? Anyway, I bet Alexandra adores you!’ 

‘She fell asleep on me the other night! Transferring her into the bed was a nightmare!’ 

Laughter filled the bedroom after Valerie made this remark. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this!! Next up- things take an unexpected turn when Valerie visits Christopher...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- this is full of smut...

It was a Friday, and the day before Alexandra came to stay with Christopher for three weeks whilst Moira went on holiday with her new boyfriend. Valerie had agreed to come the night before and talk to him about the upcoming weeks. 

Christopher lay on the sofa, his head resting on Valerie’s lap. The TV was on, and the pair had been watching a film for just over an hour. It finished, and Christopher turned around, his head still on her lap. His eyes were closing, and his face gradually became buried in Valerie’s dress over her stomach. She stroked his head, as she studied the mantle piece, which was full of photographs of Alexandra. She noticed there were two of her; one when Alexandra had fallen asleep on her, and Christopher had reached for his camera, taking a shot discreetly, and one in the park where they had gone to feed the ducks. 

It was at this moment that she felt a delicate kiss to her stomach, and she shivered.  
‘Christopher?’  
He looked up at her, before kissing his way up her chest.  
‘Christopher? Wha....’  
He silenced her with his lips; she didn’t pull away.  
‘Valerie... Please....’  
‘Please what?’  
‘I want you. I really want you.’  
He sat up, and placed his arm around her waist, before kissing her lightly on the neck. 

Valerie pulled away.  
‘This isn’t a good idea Christopher.’ 

‘Why not? What could happen?’ 

‘Trixie...’ 

Christopher pulled away. 

‘Oh forget Trixie. You said yourself she had moved on, what could possibly happen that would give us away.’ 

Valerie stopped resisting. Even she could admit that she was beginning to want Christopher.

She looked around the room. No one else was there. It was just her and Christopher, along with the crackle of the fire beneath the mantlepiece. 

She then gave in, and let Christopher lie her down on the sofa. He continued to suck at her neck, and then locked his chapped lips into her soft, delicate ones. His hands roamed over Valerie’s body, and she soon felt a cold hand up her dress, and two fingers hooked around her underwear. He removed her dress from the top half of her body, so he could see her breasts; he bent down and kissed them continuously. Christopher could hear her breathing increasing, and this only encouraged him, as he slipped his fingers into her. He finally took her underwear off, and threw them across the room, causing Valerie to reach down and undo Christopher’s trousers.

Minutes passed, and before they knew it, Christopher was deep inside Valerie, and they moved as one, rubbing against the sofa. Valerie was very quiet, and Christopher knew when she had reached her peak as he could feel her legs shaking, followed by the rest of her body. 

He looked down at her beautiful face which squirmed with pleasure. He thought about the amount of times he had walked straight past her at Nonnatus when he had been with Trixie. He thought of all the times she had smiled at him in the past. 

She was beautiful. He had been so hung up over Trixie it had escaped his notice- and yet here he was, kissing and making love to her. He came to the conclusion that he did, in fact love her. 

Yes. He loved Valerie Dyer. 

 

The following morning...

 

Christopher opened is eyes gradually, and looked to the clock on the mantlepiece. 

5:00am 

He felt his head rising and falling, as he rested on Valerie’s chest. He looked up to her; she was still asleep, and he smiled before placing a kiss on her lips. 

‘Valerie!’ he whispered. He kissed her again several times. ‘We need to get you back to Nonnatus before everyone else wakes up!’ 

Valerie’s eyes gradually opened, and she kissed Christopher back when he leant in again. She looked to the clock. 

‘Oh god! The nuns will be up already Christopher!’ 

She attempted to leap off the sofa but Christopher pinned her down, and sucked at her neck. 

‘I don’t want you to go!’ Christopher joked. 

‘Oi! Get off!’ 

Christopher gave up, and let her put her shoes on and her jacket. They decided to get in the car as it was still dark outside, and he would drop her just before the bridge, to decrease all the chances of waking everybody up. 

Christopher parked the car, and leant over to kiss Valerie, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow night.’ 

Valerie got out of the car, and made a face at Christopher expressing how cold it was. He laughed and then started the car before driving off back to the flat. 

And up in the corner window, Phyllis watched as Valerie entered Nonnatus and Christopher drove off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up- Phyllis has a chat to Valerie...


	4. Chapter 4

Lucille had definitely not expected to see the bathroom door wide open, and the sound of someone vomiting, when she woke up that morning. She then heard someone say, ‘Alright las, alright...’ 

It was Phyllis. But who was she talking to? Lucille went back into the bedroom and put her dressing gown on, and walked down the corridor to the bathroom. 

‘My days... what on earth is happening?’ Lucille asked, when she saw Valerie perched over the loo, and Phyllis kneeling behind her, rubbing the bottom of her back. 

‘Someone’s woken up feeling a bit under the weather.’ Phyllis stated, as she watched Lucille dart down the stairs and sit by Valerie’s side. She pulled Valerie’s hair back, as it was now in a bob, and was getting in the way. Once Valerie had finished, she collapsed into Lucille’s arms which were poised ready to catch her. 

Phyllis flushed the loo and pulled the seat down, and sat up above the young nurses. 

‘When did this nausea start?’  
Valerie gulped and wiped her mouth before replying, ‘about a week ago Phyllis.’ 

A week ago? That was not the answer either Phyllis or Lucille were expecting. They were expecting something like three o’clock this morning, or an hour ago. 

‘A week ago? Why didn’t you tell us?’ 

‘It wasn’t bothering me so much. I just got on with it.’ 

It was all starting to make more sense now. Valerie had coincidently been late to breakfast all last week. 

Breakfast. 

Phyllis and Lucille looked at each other. They weren’t stupid, and neither was Valerie. Lucille noted that Phyllis mouthed the words ‘morning sickness?’ at her. She nodded in return. 

‘Valerie, we have to ask this question so we can rule certain things out ok? Is there any chance you may be expecting?’ 

Valeries bottom lip quivered. She knew that it was the most likely explanation, and her thoughts rattled through to that one night she had spent with Christopher two months ago. 

She nodded lightly at her friends. 

‘Right- I’m going to need a urine sample please, and then I want you to go and get dressed and get ready for the day.’ Phyllis said, firmly, but with good intentions. She didn’t want any suspicions to rise within the rest of Nonnatus. Luckily, Phyllis was dropping urine samples with Shelagh at the surgery, so she would bring Valerie’s with her. 

 

Later that day... 

‘Valerie Dyer? Nurse Dyer?’ Shelagh said, shocked as she looked at the label. 

‘Yes. I found her in the bathroom this morning- she’s been experiencing nausea for over a week now.’ 

Shelagh put the sample back in the box and walked round to Phyllis. 

‘If she is, then... then who’s the father? Does she have a male friend?’ 

Nurse Crane scanned the room to check no one could hear. 

‘That’s where the problems arise; now I can’t be sure, but around two months ago, I saw Valerie getting out of a car early in the morning.’ 

‘Who’s car?’ 

Phyllis gulped. 

‘Christopher Dockerills.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next up- Valerie and Christopher have got some thinking to do...


	5. Chapter 5

Valerie sat down on the sofa, and waited whilst Christopher dropped Alexandra back with her mother around the corner. She gazed along the mantlepiece. Another photograph of her had gone up. 

Christopher walked back through the door, and brought over a cup of tea. He noticed that Valerie’s hands were shaking in her lap, and he steadied them with his own before leaning in, and gently locking his lips into hers. 

She let him kiss her for a while before she pulled away, a tear falling down her cheek. 

‘Valerie? What on earth is the matter?’ he asked, putting down his mug. 

‘Christopher, please don’t be angry with me.’ 

‘Why would I be angry with you?’ 

There was a long pause, where Valerie took a deep breath in. 

‘Because I’m pregnant.’ 

Christopher sat, frozen, and his gaze fixed on Valerie’s stomach, which was beginning to get larger. It was only a tiny bump. Not noticeable to those who didn’t know she was expecting. 

‘I’m so sorry!’ Valerie cried, her eyes streaming into her hands. But then, even though he hadn’t said anything, she could feel his large hand spread over her stomach.  
‘No.’ he said. ‘I am.’ 

Valerie looked up to see him smiling, and he wrapped his arms around her. 

‘I started it that night. It’s my fault.’ 

‘Yes but I didn’t stop you!’ 

Valerie pulled away, and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. 

‘I don’t know what to do! Phyllis knows- she was the one who sent the test. Lucille does know, but she is not acting like she used to around me. The nuns don’t know! What on earth is going to happen to me Christopher? I’m going to have to do clinic, or maybe I won’t if Sister Julienne won’t have me!’ Valerie blubbed , her voice getting louder and louder with each word. 

‘Shhhh.’ 

Christopher pulled her into his arms once more, composed himself, and began talking. 

‘Look. Forgetting everything, and everyone else. Do you want this baby?’ 

Valerie pulled a hand to her stomach. Yes. She did. She wanted it so badly. 

Valerie nodded. 

‘Well me too.’ smiled Christopher, his hand joining Valerie’s. 

‘Everything else, is just a hurdle- an obstacle that we will overcome.’ 

Valerie couldn’t have been happier with Christopher initial response. He was so calm and collected. He didn’t care what people would think. And Valerie didn’t either- Well, not really. It was the pure thought of Tuesday and Thursday clinic that terrified her. 

Christopher dropped Valerie back in his car and walked her to the door. Phyllis, luckily, was the one to open the door for them. Valerie said goodbye to Christopher, where he openly kissed her on the cheek. 

‘Please look after her Phyllis.’ 

Phyllis took him by the arm, and sat him down on the steps outside Nonnatus. 

‘ I will, you can be in no doubt about that.’ 

Christopher put his face in his hands. All of these questions were beginning to come to his mind, he felt obliged to ask them. 

‘Is she going to be asked to leave? I know Valerie, that would be the very last thing she needed.’ 

‘If I’m completely honest, I really do not know how the Nuns will react when they find out. One part of me likes to think they will keep her, and the other part of me thinks, that because of their reputation within the East End, they can’t have a pregnant, unmarried nurse, working here. It might ruin our reputation.’ 

‘And what about her reputation? Being an unmarried mother?’ 

‘Look, las, Valerie is incredibly tough and strong. She will not let anyone challenge her. And regarding being unmarried- I was born out of wedlock Christopher. Your child isn’t going to be loved any less just because mummy and daddy weren’t married, now is it? But of course, it’s your decision whether you want to change that.’ 

‘Do you think I should propose?’ 

Phyllis shrugged. She didn’t know the answer. She knew it would help their reputation as a family, but whether is it was the right thing to do, was a different matter. 

‘Do you love her?’ Phyllis asked. 

Christopher just nodded.

‘Well it’s up to you then isn’t it. And what are you going to do about Trixie?’ 

Oh no. Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good old Phyllis!


	6. Chapter 6

Valerie ran a hand over her stomach. She could feel a bulge to it now. Looking over to her left, she saw Trixie begin to stir. She looked under the covers, and down at her bump. She couldn’t hide this any longer. Not from Trixie. Not from Sister Julienne. Not from anyone. 

‘What on earth are you doing?’ 

Valerie jumped, and flattened the duvet. 

‘Oh. Just checking a button hasn’t broken on my shirt.’ 

Trixie sat up. 

‘And has it?’ 

Valerie shook her head. 

The two nurses got out of bed, and began getting dressed. 

‘I have to say- I feel in need of a pair of simple pyjamas like yours Val. I just...’ 

Trixie suddenly trailed off. She didn’t want to be rude but couldn’t help but stare at her friends stomach. 

‘Valerie are you pregnant?’ 

‘Christ. Blunt question’, thought Valerie. 

This was it. She just nodded, weakly, trying to hold herself together. It was obvious to Trixie though that she was about to break down causing her to quickly dash around the bed, and scoop her friend up. 

‘How many months?’ 

‘Three.’ 

They sat down on Valerie’s bed, and checked they had time for a quick conversation. 

‘If you don’t mind me asking Val, who’s the father?’ 

Valeries heart sank. She had hoped that with Trixie’s knowledge of her visits to Christopher and Alexandra, that she may have worked it out. She just looked into Trixie’s eyes pathetically, trying to pull herself together. Valerie sighed heavily, and just mumbled quietly , ‘I’m so sorry Trixie.’ 

Oh. 

Of course Trixie knew who the father was! Of course it was Christopher. The blonde didn’t know how to react. She was definitely shocked, not just that Christopher was the father but the fact that Valerie was pregnant in the first place! It wasn’t like Valerie to get up to no good. 

‘Goodness, this changes things slightly doesn’t it.’

Trixie unwrapped her arm from around Valerie’s shoulder. 

‘Does he know?’ Trixie asked, interested in just how serious Christopher and Valerie’s relationship was. 

Val nodded. 

‘Does he want it? The baby?’ 

‘Yes, he does. And I think I do too.’ 

And with that, Trixie stood up, and left for the bathroom, without another word.

Valerie didn’t know what to do. 

 

.........

 

Trixie knew. Phyllis knew. Lucille knew. Shelagh knew. Patrick knew.

Therefore it was likely Patsy and Delia knew, and that they just hadn’t said anything. It was just the nuns who were left to find out; and Valerie and Christopher had decided that today was the day that they should find out. Valerie was getting too big to be able to conceal it any longer. She was surprised they hadn’t already noticed, being midwives. 

Christopher arrived at six, after work, and joined Valerie in the kitchen with Phyllis. 

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to come in with you? To keep her reasonable?’ Phyllis asked, with all the right intentions. 

‘Do you really think she will react badly?’ Christopher asked, sitting down next to the woman who was carrying his child. 

‘Honestly, her reaction will be a surprise to us all.’ 

Valerie looked to Christopher, dreading the coming minutes. He cupped her bump softly- he couldn’t resist, and it was so obvious to Phyllis that he was madly in love with Valerie. 

‘Nurse Dyer, Mr Dockerill. Do come in.’ 

They suddenly heard Sister Julienne behind them. The sister was aware of their ‘friendship’, just like everyone else was, so it wasn’t a complete shock to her having both of them talking to her in the same room. 

Valerie walked in first, followed by Christopher, and they decided to remain standing whilst they revealed everything. 

‘I must say I have absolutely no idea what you two are in here for!’ 

Christopher smiled awkwardly. 

‘Yes, well we weren’t planning on being in here so soon.’ 

Sister Julienne flicked her eyes between the two adults standing in front of her. Fear, was written all over their faces. 

Valerie and Christopher had agreed that he would reveal the pregnancy, and that Valerie would go on to explain their plans. 

Go on, just say it now.

‘Sister Julienne, we called this meeting to tell you that we are expecting a baby in early December.’ 

The shock on Sister Julienne’s face was undeniable. She lay her hands flat against the table, composed herself and began talking. 

‘Well, this definitely is a surprise. May I ask what your plans are?’ 

Valerie gulped. 

‘Providing you will keep me here at Nonnatus, I will move to Christopher’s flat in the upcoming weeks, but I would like to continue my full workload. We may or may not move to a larger house, wherever that may be. We agreed straight away that we wanted the baby, and that it wouldn’t go up for adoption. But obviously, our plans are centred around what you have to say.’ 

Sister Julienne stood up. They couldn’t tell whether she was happy for them, furious, embarrassed or.... they waited eagerly to hear her initial thoughts. 

‘Are you to marry?’ 

‘Not before the birth. We may decide to afterwards.’ 

Sister Julienne suddenly turned very firm. 

‘You are aware of the attitudes that we, and the community around us hold. We will treat you with respect but I cannot guarantee that the community will.’ 

‘And I, of all people will know that sister. I’ve grown up surrounded by judgement my entire life.’ Valerie snapped, but with each word she became more calm. 

‘We are of the view, that marriage is not necessary. I love Valerie, Valerie loves me, my daughter absolutely loves and adores Valerie. This baby will be so loved Sister Julienne.’ 

The nun nodded. 

‘Come and see me in the morning before the day starts, if that works for you Mr Dockerill and we shall talk again then after I have had time to think over the matter. Until then, back to work.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it quite hard to decide what Sister Julienne’s reaction would be, so we will see where this goes in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is revealed about Valerie’s past...

That same evening, Phyllis heard a knock at her bedroom door; she put her book down and said ‘come in!’ 

It was Trixie. 

‘Good evening Trixie, is everything ok?’ 

Trixie perched on Lucille’s bed awkwardly, and made sure no one would be coming in the bedroom whilst they were talking. 

‘I know about the baby. Well, Val’s baby.’ 

Phyllis took off her reading glasses, and continued the conversation. 

‘Bit of a shock?’ 

The younger woman nodded. 

‘Regarding the father especially. I know i shouldn’t be angry Phyllis, but I am! How can someone feel comfortable having sex with one of their friends previous boyfriends.’ 

‘I’m going to stop you there before you say anything else Trixie. I agree, the circumstances regarding the father are... unfortunate, but you need to understand something. You and Christopher hadn’t been together for nine months, and in the beginning months he did struggle, and Valerie came across him in a right state with Alexandra, and offered to help in anyway she could. She then would go round on some of her nights off to help Christopher with Alexandra. They got close. And then you rejected him several times when you got back. It was no wonder he started looking over in Val’s direction- and so, well, here we are now. Do you still love Christopher Trixie?’ 

Trixie shook her head vigorously. No, she didn’t. She decided that when she was in Italy- she couldn’t love someone when loving them meant causing pain for others. 

‘Are they to marry Phyllis?’ 

‘Not currently. Christopher is keen, as it’s obvious he loves her. I think think Valerie cares for Christopher to go as far as saying that she loves him, but she is struggling to come to terms with the whole thing, especially with everything that happened last time.’ 

Last time? ‘Last time?’ thought Trixie. 

‘Last time Phyllis?’ 

‘Oh dear, I let that slip! Nobody is supposed to know.’ 

‘Last time? Has Val been pregnant before?’ 

Phyllis sighed. She might as well tell Trixie now. 

‘Look, I’m not supposed to be telling anyone this, so don’t tell anyone. You know Valerie was in the army don’t you?’ 

‘Yes, and left because she was being bullied.’

Phyllis shook her head. 

‘That’s what Val has been telling people. The truth is she was raped, by an officer who had become acquainted with her. I think it’s fair to say he was pretty desperate.’ 

‘And she got pregnant?’ 

‘She got pregnant yes. And the sister, who Val says mistreated her, found out. But that was after the 18 year old soldier who Val tells us was crying for his mum, died during the night. Val was just under three months pregnant at that point, and it was used as evidence at the enquiry for the young chap. They claimed she was unfit to carry out her duty, and she was formally discharged.’ 

Trixie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. All this trauma in Valerie’s past and yet she still came across so strong, fierce and also lovely. 

‘Did the baby go up for adoption?’ 

‘The baby was never born Trixie. Poor Valerie miscarried when she got home, when she was four months. She thinks it was a little girl.’ 

‘Poor sweetie. And at four months? That would have been very traumatic and painful for her. And that’s when she began working in the pub?’ 

Phyllis nodded. 

‘But I think that’s why Valerie said no to marriage. Once she is past four months she may come around to the idea. She doesn’t want to run the risk of marrying in case she miscarries at any point.’ 

That was understandable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up- Sister Julienne gives her verdict...


	8. Chapter 8

‘After a lot of thought, I have decided that your original plan will suffice, with a few slight changes. Like you say, you can move out of Nonnatus in the upcoming few weeks, and continue your workload. I do ask however, not because of the circumstances but because I am a midwife, and you are now a patient, that you give up work when you reach the eighth month of your pregnancy. We don’t want yourself working too hard in those final two months. Of course we cannot make any plans for after the birth as of yet.’ 

Christopher and Valerie took a huge sigh of relief as they heard this. They knew that it was a long shot, Valerie being able to stay at Nonnatus, but they decided to try anyway to see if Sister Julienne would agree to it. 

Many things contributed to the fact Sister Julienne allowed Valerie to still work as one of their nurses, the main one being she was needed greatly, with Trixie moving to Italy in September. And the other reason was that Sister Julienne knew of Valerie’s past. She was fully aware of Valerie’s rape, pregnancy and miscarriage. The last time Valerie was pregnant, she lost her job as a nurse. Sister Julienne couldn’t let that happen again. 

‘Thank you Sister. We will inform you of our plans after the birth when we have discussed the matter.’ Christopher stated, before turning around, and leading Valerie out of the room. 

Trixie suddenly appeared in the corridor when Christopher wrapped an arm around Valerie and patted her bump. 

‘Poor Trix.’ Valerie thought, untangling herself from Christopher’s touch. He seemed confused at first, but when he locked eyes with Trixie he understood why, and when the blonde nurse was out of view, he whispered, 

‘Sorry.’ 

‘Just be careful when we are here. You can hug me all you like when we’re at your flat, but not here. Now, off to work. I’ll see you tonight.’ 

He leaned in for a kiss, as if he hadn’t heard what Valerie had previously said. 

‘Err!’ Valerie laughed, as she pulled back, raising an eyebrow. 

‘Oh right! Sorry! I couldn’t resist, I just...’ 

‘Go!’ 

.........

 

Valerie arrived at the flat as just gone half past five, and she found herself almost being taken to the floor when Alexandra darted up to her and hugged her with such a large amount of force. 

‘Oh hello gorgeous!’ she giggled, as Christopher launched himself at them to stop them from falling. 

‘Someone was very excited when I told them you were coming this morning!’  
Christopher whispered, kissing Valerie on the cheek. 

‘Daddy said that the baby was getting much bigger.’ the young girl stated, still clinging to Valerie’s waist. 

‘Well if you two let me get through the door and take my coat off you will be able to see won’t you?’ 

Eventually, Valerie was able to hang up her coat, and stroll into the kitchen. She was wearing her mustard dress; it was her favourite, and she was wearing it as much as possible as she wouldn’t be able to fit in it in the next few days. 

Alexandra lingered by Valerie until the pregnant woman agreed that they would go and sit on the sofa, whilst Christopher went out and got the Fish and Chips. 

Val took Alexandra’s hand, and placed it on her stomach. 

‘Now you won’t be able to feel anything now, but give it a few weeks and you will be able to see the baby moving!’ 

Alexandra gasped, shocked and excited by the statement just made. 

‘Is it a boy or a girl?’ 

‘We don’t know yet, we won’t know until it’s born you see.’ 

Alexandra asked if they could put a film on, and they agreed on 101 Dalmatians. She turned on the television at the box, and returned to Valerie where they lay together, until Christopher returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up- the month Valerie fears the most...


	9. Chapter 9

Valerie had moved out of Nonnatus the day before she hit four months. Despite the circumstances, Trixie admitted she was going to miss sharing a room with Val- they had had so much fun previously. What with Trixie moving to Italy, and Valerie being pregnant, they both suddenly felt so grown up. 

Sister Monica Joan had typically given a whole speech when Valerie was leaving. They had all attempted to calm her down, by telling her that Valerie was still working with them, she was just no longer going to live with them. 

Alexandra was with her mother for the next four days, but Christopher and Valerie were so looking forward to seeing her. It was when she was with them that she was herself, and calm. Moira was now due to be getting married, and Matthew, her fiancé was not the sort to care for children. Valerie was adamant that when she was with them, they would treat her, and have fun days out, but also that Christopher and Alexandra had time alone. Valerie was very aware that when she would reach seven or eight months, she would need Christopher around for her, and therefore, whilst she was able to be alone, she made sure Christopher and Alexandra spent time together alone. 

Despite how grateful Christopher was for this, he doubted Alexandra really cared, as she was always so happy when around Valerie. And he was so pleased. What with the way Moira was behaving, Valerie was definitely the warm, cuddly, and kind mother Alexandra needed.

 

 

Valerie and Christopher were in bed, and she was the first to wake as she heard a loud car horn sound outside. 

Oh god. Four months. Four months. It was this month that she lost her previous child. The pain. The trauma. The embarrassment of the entire thing. Oh god. Four months. 

She sat up, her bump now bulging out of her vest. She suddenly felt Christopher’s cold hand on her shoulder, and he too sat up, and budged up closer. He could sense something wasn’t right. 

‘Is everything ok Val?’ 

She nodded hastily, and stood up, walking across the room and picking up her dressing gown. She could feel herself begin to shake, and could no longer fight the tears. Christopher leapt out of bed and darted up towards her, his heart pounding. 

‘Darling whatever is the matter?’ 

He enveloped her in his arms, whilst she calmed herself down and began to talk. 

‘I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. Nothings wrong, I just, I just...’ 

Another tear fell down her cheek, and she wiped it away very slowly, before mouthing ‘four months’ at Christopher. 

‘Of course’ thought Christopher. Why didn’t he think of that? He suddenly found himself getting slightly nervous, and his grip on Valerie tightened. 

‘Shhhh it’s alright... calm down...’ Christopher said to Valerie, but was almost saying it to comfort himself. 

Something, perfectly timed then occurred. Christopher just felt something against his lower stomach. And then again, something more aggressive. He looked down at Valerie, who’s mouth was wide open. The baby had kicked for the first time. 

‘Was that the baby?’ asked Christopher. Valerie nodded, beaming. He escorted her to the bed, where she lay down, and Christopher popped his head directly above her stomach so he could watch the show the baby was putting on for them. 

‘Look! Right there!’ Christopher pointed to the right side of Valerie’s stomach. 

‘You see! The baby is absolutely fine. Putting on a right show for Mummy and Daddy aren’t you!’ 

Christopher leant down and kissed Vals stomach. Luckily, it was Valerie’s day off, and it was arranged that she would have an examination that day. Within ten minutes of Christopher leaving for the hospital, Shelagh arrived, and set up for a check up. 

‘How are you feeling Val? All the nausea has gone I gathered?’ 

‘Oh yes that finished under two months ago.’ 

Shelagh sat down on the bed where Val was lying. 

‘Any kicking or movements yet?’ 

Valerie’s response was unsaid, and Shelagh was left waiting for an answer. Nurse Turner took Valerie’s hand in hers when she saw a tear fall down her cheek. 

‘Valerie?’ 

The pregnant mother nodded hastily. 

‘Yes, just this morning in fact.’ 

Valerie was on the edge of breaking down, and Shelagh pulled her into her arms, allowing her to comfort Valerie in the way she knew best. 

‘Oh Val, I know this is a really hormonal and emotional time.’ 

Shelagh rocked Valerie and reached for a tissue. 

‘I know.’ Val replied weakly. ‘It’s only just starting to hit me. All this. I just want this month to be over with.’ 

Shelagh did know what Valerie was talking about, but she hadn’t brought it up previously because she didn’t want to touch on a sensitive subject. 

‘Alright sweetie! I can assure you that baby is doing very well, everything is as it should be at this stage.’ 

Valerie sat herself up, and took a long slurp of her tea, wiping her tears away. 

‘The truth is I’m absolutely terrified Shelagh. Terrified about my relationship with Christopher, Alexandra, being a mother, giving birth... all of it. I never gave birth properly last time. The amounts of women I’ve helped through birth is unimaginable- I never thought I would be here so soon.’ 

Shelagh listened very carefully. She was only just getting to know Valerie so well. She always appeared so strong, but actually she was an incredibly emotional woman. 

‘Listen to me Val. It is quite obvious to me that Christopher and Alexandra are besotted with you, so do not worry about that. And as for being a mother- it will all happen naturally. When the baby is put into your arms for the first time, when you first feed your child, when it sleeps on your chest, you will just know.’ 

‘Know what?’ 

‘That you want to be a mother. That you are a good mother. That your baby loves you, and needs you. And with the birth- every woman is completely different. I won’t lie, because no on lied to me. It hurts, it hurts a lot, but as soon as your gorgeous baby is in your arms the pain will go away. I promise.’ 

Shelagh said that with her hand on Valerie’s stomach, as a way of comforting her that everything was alright. And it was. At that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

 

As soon as Valerie opened the door to clinic, she felt self conscious. She was no longer able to conceal her bump, being five months, and she could sense the mother’s staring at her stomach. She tried to hold her head up high, and continued to work through her mothers with Trixie. 

‘Mrs Davidson please?’ Trixie called, out to the crowd of women. 

‘Oh god!’ Valerie thought. Her sister was well acquainted with Mrs Davidson and apparently was quite a character; a proper Londoner and held all morals regarding marriage and pregnancy. 

The mother came in, and looked Valerie up and down. 

‘Oh dear...’ Mrs Davidson smirked, looking between Valerie’s stomach and her own ring. 

‘Seems like someone got caught up in the moment,’ she observed. 

Trixie intervened by asking Mrs Davidson to lean back and pull her dress up. Valerie ignored the comments that had just been made and reached for a measuring tape. 

‘So, 36 weeks then. How are you feeling?Any discomfort?’ asked Valerie, and she placed the tape at the bottom of her patients bump.

‘Nurse this is my fifth. I don’t need you lot asking me questions like this. If I experience anything different to what I’ve experienced before I will tell ya.’ 

Valerie smiled, glad that the conversation had moved away from her own pregnancy. 

‘Oh, no ring! I assume this is your first nurse? Who is the father?’ 

Valerie was now fuming. She felt ever so awkward, with Trixie standing right behind her. And then out of the blue, she felt one of Trixie’s hand on her back, and one on her shoulder.

‘Mrs Davidson, it is not your place to ask Nurse Dyer about her own baby. She is here to help and care for you, so stop being so rude!’ Trixie fumed, trying to keep her voice under control, but it could still be heard by all the other mothers. 

‘Thank you.’ Valerie mouthed to Trixie, who smiled in reply. Shelagh suddenly appeared, and took Valerie by the arm. 

‘Valerie, I’m really sorry, but we’ve just had a call from Christopher.’ she whispered, aware of Trixie’s presence in the corner. ‘Alexandra has fallen ill at school and needs picking up, but Moira is in Windsor for the day and can’t get back, and Christopher can’t get out of work. He’s asked whether you could pick her up and take her home?’ 

‘Oh really? But what about my patients?’ Valerie replied, completely shocked. This was the first proper experience of motherhood Valerie would have. 

‘Don’t worry, Sister Julienne has agreed that you can go, and Sister Winifred’s delivery on the other side of the district progressed very quickly, so she will be here in under twenty minutes.’ 

Valerie left Trixie with Mrs Davidson, and put her cape on before leaving. When she arrived at the primary school, Sister Monica Joan was sat on the steps outside Nonnatus with several boxes of fruit. 

‘Hello sister!’ Valerie called from across the court. ‘Alexandra isn’t very well so I have come to take her home.’ 

Sister Monica leapt up and took the boxes inside without a word, and then rushed out with a blanket. Although it was summer, the weather was reminiscent of cool autumn day. 

‘Let me come with you. You are already working hard to care for a child- you will require help when caring for a second. I shall join you at the teeth pullers flat.' 

Valerie, taken aback, thanked Sister Monica Joan for her kindness, but declined, and began to move on to the school. 

‘I insist on me coming with you. I have nothing better to do with my time. Depending on the child’s state, I shall either sit with her and make conversation, or if she wishes to sleep during the afternoon, I shall sit with you. Please Nurse Dyer. I absolutely insist.’ 

Valerie smirked, taking the blanket. 

‘Come on then.’ 

Alexandra was crying when Valerie arrived in the reception room, and Valerie rushed up to the girl. 

‘Hello darling. Daddy asked me to come and get you, so let’s get home shall we?’ 

Sister Monica Joan helped Val wrap the blanket around her, and Valerie lifted her into her arms, where Alexandra sat above her bump, the young girls arms wrapped around her shoulders and her head buried into Valerie’s neck. The flat was only a few streets away, but as soon as they left the school, it started to rain lightly. Sister Monica Joan took the bags and followed keenly to the flat.

They soon became aware that Alexandra had fallen asleep, in the comfort of Valerie’s arms, and as soon as they arrived in the flat, they put her into bed, and retreated to the kitchen, where the kettle was put onto the hob immediately. 

Sister Monica Joan spent a good half hour telling Valerie about how important her role was in Alexandra’s life, and how obvious it was that Christopher was besotted with her. And then she went onto the subject that Valerie hadn’t spoken of for many months. 

‘Any you are not to marry?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘For heavens sake child! You are able to hold your chin high in matters not so great as this. But in matters such as these, you must play by the rules.’ 

‘Sister, there are no rules. Only preferences. Ways of doing things that people prefer. Certain attitudes that people hold with the intention of keeping them, but, that does not mean that they are rules. I admit, I am the one who declined his offer, merely because I was, and continue to be frightened of what the future holds...’ 

Sister Monica Joan suddenly interrupted and continued her argument with great confidence that she was in the right. 

‘The future my dear is uncertain. For your baby it is uncertain, for goodness knows what god intends in the upcoming decades, centuries! But you can provide some certainty and stability for the child, by ensuring that you are married to Mr Dockerill at the time of the birth!’ 

Valerie suddenly snapped, but composed herself and apologised for speaking so sharply. 

‘Do not apologise. I shall leave you now, but let me ask you this. Do you love him?’ 

Valerie nodded. 

‘Then I recommend that you accept his offer.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up- Valerie and Christopher have an intimate conversation...

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s see where this goes...


End file.
